


your voice ringing in my ears

by sur (reclist)



Series: iKON Drabbles [4]
Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-25 20:07:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14984642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reclist/pseuds/sur
Summary: [09:26PM] binbin: come to the studioHe doesn’t really have anything else to do, though he’s about to break his record score, but he could never say no to the studio – he could never say no to Hanbin.





	your voice ringing in my ears

**Author's Note:**

> hello! a quick note: [im doing commissions (drabbles like in this series or oneshot fics) for 1 and 2 USD](https://transgerard.tumblr.com/coms) if anyone is interested, id very much appreciate any commissions!!

Jiwon is chilling in his bed, playing tetris on his phone when his game is interrupted by a KakaoTalk message.

[09:26PM] binbin: come to the studio

He doesn’t really have anything else to do, though he’s about to break his record score, but he could never say no to the studio – he could never say no to Hanbin.

He opens the door to Hanbin’s dumb smiley face, and Jiwon is confused for a second. The studio is usually a serious, professional workplace; Hanbin smiling childishly looks odd.

“Why are you smiling like that?” Jiwon asks.

Hanbin shrugs, smile still fixed in place as he stares at Jiwon getting closer. “I had a productive day, wanted to hang out.”

Jiwon frowns, even more confused now. “Okay?” He takes the closest chair and sits down next to Hanbin. “What you working on?”

Hanbin doesn’t answer, instead reaches out for Jiwon’s jaw with two fingers and leans in, pressing a soft kiss to Jiwon’s lips. And Jiwon is left stunned, turned to mush on the inside with the tenderness of it.

“What’s gotten into you?” Jiwon asks, feeling almost shy and lowkey embarrassed. He’s not used to Hanbin being so demonstrative, not that he’s against it.

“I’ve missed you,” Hanbin answers. He’s been holed up in the studio for the past week; Jiwon’s missed him too and though he’s not about to say it, it’s a nice thing to hear.

Jiwon gives him a smile, resting a hand on Hanbin’s thigh. “Show me what you’ve been doing.”

Hanbin gives him his headphones and presses play, turning up the volume so Jiwon can listen to the details in the composition.

As Jiwon gets lost in the song, Hanbin stares at his features, shamelessly admiring him while he can. In a moment of bravery, Hanbin mouths, “You’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me.” But Jiwon has his eyes closed, music too loud in his ears to hear him.


End file.
